Days in the Lives of James and Lily
by KatieWrites1
Summary: Life has moments which are sometimes cute, yet sometimes not so cute. Here are little snippets of James and Lily's life together, showing the good, the bad and the ugly ones. It's mainly a jumble of moments about the two people who brought Harry Potter to life. Not chronological MY FIRST POSTING, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME ALIVE. -reviews are appreciated, no matter how needy that sound
1. One Chance?

"Potter! For the last time, NO!" Lily screamed.

"Why not, Lily? You don't have a legitimate excuse anymore! I've changed for you, I really have. Just one date, that's all I'm asking for. What are so afraid of?" James said in a defeated tone of voice.

"I'm not afraid, James…"

"You are, Lily. But what of? I will never hurt you. Never," James took hold of Lily's hands and stared deep into her glistening eyes. "One chance, Lily. That's all I'm asking for. If you still want nothing to do with me after, then I'll leave you alone. I promise."

Uncertain green eyes searched the warm hazel eyes gazing back. After numerous seconds of unblinking eye contact, Lily broke away first.

"Fine. One chance, James." Lily sighed and ran up the stairs to her dormitory. James waited until she was out of sight before punching the air and shouting: "SHE SAID YES. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, SHE SAID YES!"

James began dancing around the deserted common room like a madman. What he didn't hear or see, was Lily peering round the corner from the top of the stairs, giggling at the sight of him in all his cuteness.

* * *

**AN: Urmm hi! So this is my first ever posting on here...**

**I know some of them are going to be quite short, but I hope you allow a first-timer's effort. I hope you enjoy my whatever-this-is.**

**Reviews are appreciated and welcome. Trust me, if I get any, I'm expecting you all to chew me up and spit me out.**

**Love, Anonymous x**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. If I did, I would be very rich and very proud of myself. Sadly, that is not the case. So I hope J K Rowling doesn't mind me dabbling in her world. This applies for the entire "story".**


	2. You've Done It?

"James! JAMES! JAMES POTTER!"

James turned around in search of the calling voice, only to be thrown down and pinned to the floor. His beautiful Lily sat across his chest with an enormous grin on her face.

"How can I help you, flower?" James laughed.

"I've done it!"

"You've done it. SERIOUSLY? YOU'VE ACTUALLY DONE IT?!" James yelled. He carefully pushed Lily off of him and pulled them both into standing. Lily nodded vigorously and giggled wildly as James lifted her and spun her around and around.

"I'm so proud of you." James whispered into her ear.


	3. No Really, It Was My Fault

"Oh my, I am so sorry!"

"No, no. It was my fault!"

"Honestly, I am so clumsy!"

"It's fine. I'm as much to blame as you are."

"I guess introductions are in order. Hi, I'm Lily Evans." The red-haired girl said.

"James." The boy replied. "Potter." He decided to add his last name as an afterthought.

"Like in James Bond? Potter. James Potter." Lily laughed. Seeing his bemused expression, Lily's grin slipped from her face. "Maybe not. Not Muggle-born then, I suppose…" She trailed off awkwardly.

To save Lily's embarrassment, James began talking again. "It's nice to meet you Lily Evans, even under these circumstances."

James chuckled lightly, gesturing to the two of them sprawled across the floor. Lily returned his easy laugh, the previous awkwardness melting away. James held his hand out and pulled Lily to standing.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over, Lily."

"It's fine, don't worry. Are you looking forward to Hogwarts? I'm terrified. Maybe we'll be in the same house!" Lily suggested. She secrectly hoped so as being Muggle-born, she didn't know anyone going to Hogwarts, other than Severus. But as much as Lily liked Severus, she had always wished for a large group of friends.

"I'd like that." James softly replied.

"Lily! We need to get into our robes!" A greasy, black haired head emerged from a compartment further down the train.

"Oh. Well. I best get going. It's been lovely, James." Lily excused herself and waved as she made her way to the compartment.

James was completely dumbfounded. He was smitten with the red haired, green eyed girl.


	4. I Promise You This

James Potter was sat crossed legged on his four-posted bed in the 6th year boy's dormitory. It deserted except from a dark haired, handsome boy sat on the bed opposite. The two teenage boys were talking is hushed tones to discourage any eavesdroppers.

"I'm going to marry her, Padfoot. I know she's the one. I promise you this, I will marry her one day." James earnestly whispered.

"How many times has she rejected you, Prongsy? Countless. Don't you know a lost cause when you see one? Why not play the field, you'll see that she's not the only one out there. You don't know what you're missing. Is Evans really worth it?" the other replied.

"Padfoot. I have never been more sure of anything in my entire short life. I don't need to 'play the field', I've already found my perfect other half. She just doesn't know that yet."

Sirius pushed himself up from his bed and moved over to where his best friend sat with his head in his hands. He clasped his hand over James' shoulder reassuringly.

"I guess all I can reply to that is good luck, mate. You're going to need it."


	5. Hubert!

"Hubert." James triumphantly said.

"Hubert?!" James winced at Lily's incredulous response.

"Yes. Hubert." James held his ground.

"Why Hubert?! Of all names in the entire wizarding world!"

"After my great uncle Hubert."

"No."

"No?"

"James, the answer is no."

"Come on, Lily!"

"We are not naming our unborn child after your great uncle Hubert, who, may I just add, doesn't exist! Stop making up relatives! And don't even try to pretend that Sirius didn't put you up to this. No matter how many galleons he offered!" Lily laughed.

"But Lily…"

"James, I said no. Any better suggestions? Or should we think about it some more and talk later?" Lily crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to show that the discussion on that name was over.

After a few moments of contemplating silence, James thought of another name. He never knew what possessed him to suggest it; the name just seemed to fit. They had already decided on a female name for their child: 'Daisy', to be in keeping with the Evans' family traditionof flower names. Yet a boy's name was proving a harder task.

"What about Harry?"

"Harry… Where'd thatcome from?" Lily contemplated it.

"I guess I just liked it." James said sheepishly.

"James?"

"Yes, flower? You hate it, don't you?" James waited for the torrent of dismissive words towards this name to begin, just like there usually was towards every other name he had proposed. That was why Sirius had told him to begin suggesting the most ridiculous names he could think of.

"James, it's perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes. Harry James Potter."


	6. Waffles and Strawberries Anyone?

"Sirius! James is in the garden with Harry. It's great to see you, as always." Lily warmly welcomed him in. It was like another home to Sirius Black. He spent so much time in the Potter's home that the wardrobe in the spare bedroom was full of his clothes and his spare toothbrush was kept by the family's sink.

"Morning, Evans! I brought Harry over his birthday present. I had to be here when he opened it, owl post didn't seem personal enough for the little man's first birthday!" Sirius pulled Lily into a bear hug.

"Sirius! Get off me!" Lily laughed, pushing away.

James bounded into the kitchen with the toddler Harry on his shoulders. Even at Harry's young age, their resemblance was uncanny

"Padfoot! Are you here to have breakfast with us?" James exclaimed.

"Well, if I'm not intruding?" Sirius looked at Lily inquiringly, with a cheeky grin on spread across his face.

"You're always intruding Sirius, but we love you anyway," Lily replied, winking saucily. "Of course you can. In honour of the birthday boy, it's waffles and strawberries!"

"Not coincidental that it just so happens to be your favourite, Prongsy?" Sirius chuckled.

"None at all," James innocently replied. "Harry's just like his father. Except with his mother's gorgeous eyes."


	7. The Christmas Lily

The doorbell rang, and as Lily was the only person awake at the early time of 6 o'clock, she went to open the front door.

It wasn't odd for the doorbell to ring this early on Christmas morning. It could have been the neighbourhood children coming over with last minute hand-made cards; an overexcited Great Aunt Marigold getting confused with the times – equalling her arrival far too early (this had occurred on more than one occasion); or the early morning Christmas carollers who had called at 4 o'clock am last year. Petunia had answered the door that time, and as she had not been impressed, Lily had had to come to the rescue of these carollers.

Lily loved Christmas. She had decided to go home this year, because although Christmas at Hogwarts was wonderfully magical, she loved the Muggle way of celebrating. It reminded her of the simplicity of her childhood.

So when she opened the front door on Christmas morning to find a single white lily in a crystal vase on her doorstep, Lily was enchanted by its plain beauty.

There was a note attached to the vase, in the untidy scrawl she knew so well.

The words: 'A lily for my Lily. I hope you find this flower to be as perfect as I find you. Merry Christmas. James.' were inscribed on the parchment.

And for once, Lily was touched by his gesture.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone :) Thank you to my reviewers, followers and favouriters. (is that even a word?)**

**I appreciate your continued support!**

**I thought I should give you guys a little something-something about this drabble. Basically, this is set at the Christmas of sixth year - in my mind, Lily begins to thaw towards James near the end of sixth year, and they get together in seventh year when they share the Head's common space etc.**

**If you have any tips and pointers, I would bow down to your ideas. I'm trying to make them a bit longer! Trust me, it's hard!**

**Thanksssssssssssssssssssssss ss,**

**Anonymous xx**


End file.
